


Real or Fake?

by kickassfu



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “Clarke you’re my sister’s best friend, you’ve helped her out time and time again, without you she would probably be a delinquent; for you, anything.”“Isn’t she one already?” Clarke said before she could stop herself. She was afraid of his reaction, after all he loved his sister more than anything, but his reaction surprised her once again.Laughing Bellamy replied, “Yes she is, but she could’ve turned out worse if not for you. Trust me; you’ve helped me a lot. Taking care of her by myself was tough, but at least, in a sense, I had you helping me out along the way.”
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2015, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

Clarke was pacing all over her house, racking her brains trying to find a way from the messy situation she put herself into. Usually she was very level headed and honest, but in hindsight she is only human and capable of making mistakes; horrible, horrible mistakes.

Why in the world did she have to lie to her mother? Probably because she was often very domineering and quite annoying, this time Clarke just couldn’t take it anymore and told a small lie. It wasn’t _her_ fault, she was obviously not in the wrong, and she _had_ to lie. Ok, not true, she didn’t have to do it, but damn did it feel good, for the first five seconds at least, then she saw the error of the ways and just wanted to take it all back. Still she couldn’t give her mother the satisfaction of being right so she rolled with it hoping the world would end before her mother’s remarriage.

Suddenly her bell rang startling her from her thoughts and making her trip on a chair, “God dammit, that hurt.”

Getting up, limping a bit she made her way to her door, peeking on her peep hole to see who it was, a bright smile sprouted on her face and she rapidly opened the door, hugging her savior.

“Wow there, don’t get frisky with me Clarke, I have a boyfriend and honestly you’re not really my type.” the blue eyed girl joked.

Sighing but still smiling Clarke let go of her friend, and pulled her into the house, closing the door behind her. “Octavia, just the person I needed.” she said, gesturing for her to sit on the couch.

“Ok, Clarke, lay off the creepiness for a bit.” sitting down, she patted down the couch making Clarke join her, “Now, would you care to explain your out of characterness?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not a word…” Clarke mumbled a bit stressed, slightly avoiding the main issue.

“I’m sorry Mrs. Grammar Police, you can arrest me later. Spill it or I’ll leave you to your dire fate.” Octavia stated grinning, this was sure to be an interesting and juicy story.

“Fine, but promise me you’ll help me.” Clarke demanded, knowing this wasn’t really a negotiation.

“We’ll see, now stop delaying the inevitable.”

Taking a deep breath Clarke revealed the events that got her acting slightly crazy, “So you know how my mom is getting remarried, right?”

Octavia nodded and urged her to continue.

“Right, and you also know I’m single at this moment in time.” when Octavia only stared at her bored, she continued “Ok ok, my mom can be super annoying about my life, especially my love life, probably because I never actually introduce her to any of my boyfriends…”

“And girlfriends.” Octavia interrupted, knowing fully well her mom didn’t know about that either.

“Yes, so she has this ridiculous thought in her head, that I have a very scarce and poor love life, and so she pities me and tries to hook me up with guys. Which is ridiculous and slightly pathetic, by the way. Talk of her wedding came up in our last lunch, today’s lunch, and she was basically pitying me, saying I was going alone to the wedding and how sad that was, that she had _the_ perfect guy to go with me, so no one would laugh at me- which is seriously rude, but fine I’m used to her shenanigans. And I snapped.”

“Finally.” Octavia muttered under her breath, she was not a fan of Abby, Clarke’s mom.

“Yes, I’d agree with you on that one if I didn’t screw myself, royally. I basically told her I didn’t need her to introduce me to anyone, because I already had a boyfriend and a date to the wedding. Of course she asked me for details, but I gave her the go around and basically ran away, telling her she’d meet him when the time was right.” Clarke took another deep breath, trying to regain all the air she had lost trying to tell the story; with her head down she peeked at Octavia’s face, to see if she was laughing or anything really, but no, her face was completely passive.

“Hmm…”

“Octavia?” she asked, a bit fearful.

“Not as funny as I thought it would be, bummer. But I’m on your side, if I have to, I’ll dress like a dude and pretend to be your boyfriend.” Octavia’s brain made the obvious connection and she evilly grinned, “Or…”

“What? I’m pretty excited for you to dress up as my boyfriend and I doubt you have any better ideas.” Clarke mocked her.

“Oh really? Then never mind, you should tell this long winded story to someone else and ask _them_ for help.”

“I’m sorry, please help me.”

“Here I thought you were the smart princess, who could resolve anything under pressure.” it was her turn to poke fun at Clarke.

“Sure, except I’m a human being and not at all near perfect, I do screw up sometimes. So, what is your bright idea?”

“Easy, I just have to make Bellamy help you out and be your fake boyfriend. He’s not as hot as me cross-dressing but its good enough.”

“Your brother? No…” Clarke had never quite liked Octavia’s bossy brother, with his sister-complex and nasty attitude, but she did find him quite…attractive. Still she couldn’t see that guy helping her out, didn’t seem like the type.

“Clarke, who else are you going to ask for help with this? Finn, the two-timing bastard who broke your and Raven’s heart? Jasper, which you know wouldn’t work? Or Lexa, the chick who betrayed you?”

“How about Monty or Miller?”

“Monty _is_ dating Miller; I don’t see either of them agreeing to this. Actually Monty would probably do it, because he worships you but do you really want to mess with a newborn relationship?” Octavia asked with a raised brow.

“Really? I’m so happy for them. They deserve all the happiness in the world.”

Octavia rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in front of her friend’s face, “Wake up Sleeping Beauty, you should be worrying about yourself right now.”

“I’ve always thought I was more of a Mulan than a Cinderella.”

“You’re not Chinese.”

“I’m not French either…”

After a minute of silence and heated stares, Octavia spoke up “Ok moving on, Bellamy is your best choice. It’s decided.”

“Fine, let’s say I agree, which I don’t but I’m sort of desperate, why would _he_ help me?”

“Bell isn’t as bad as you think; you should get to know him. He’s kindhearted and very nice; he’s harmless like a cute puppy.”

“Are we still talking about your brother? Because that’s not like he is at all, he’s rude and snarky.”

“I’m rude and snarky too, and you still like me.”

“Well, you like me too.”

“ _Bitch_ , you didn’t even disagree with my statement. Also, Bell likes you.”

“No he doesn’t, I just can’t see him helping me out.”

“Ugh, he’ll do it because I say so. And you’ll agree to it, because it’s your only choice. Now, let’s go and get wasted.”

“Finally, that’s the only sane thing you’ve said all night.”

* * *

“Bell I’m going to ask for a favor and you’re going to say yes.” Octavia mumbled, with cereal in her mouth.

Looking at his sister, he stopped eating breakfast and sighed, “That’s not how you ask for a favor O, also manners you’re not an animal.”

Rolling her eyes she continued after swallowing the food in her mouth, “I apologize, your majesty for offending thee, now can I ask for my favor?”

Trying to stiffle his laughter he gestured for her to continue.

“You’re going to pretend to be Clarke’s boyfriend and accompany her to her mother’s wedding.” she said it like it was the most natural thing in the world, almost as if he had no chance to refuse it.

“Again, that’s not asking for a favor.”

“Please Bell, she needs _you_.”

“Me? Did she ask you for my help or did you offer my help?” he questioned skeptically.

Luckily Octavia was a great actress, “Clarke begged me to ask you!”

Unluckily Bellamy knew his sister too well to buy her lies, “No she didn’t, and you probably forced it on her. I won’t do this, I know she doesn’t appreciate my company and I wouldn’t want to impose on her.”

Storming for ideas Octavia finally thought of something, “What if she were the one to ask you? Would you help her?”

“It depends, if she really meant it, probably. She’s not one to lie or deceive the people around her, so she probably has a good reason.”

“So it’s a promise? You’ll do it if she asks you, right? Thanks Bell.” Octavia talked excitedly, kissing Bellamy’s forehead she ran off.

“That’s not what I said!” he screamed, knowing she’d pretend not to hear him.

* * *

Sitting in her favorite coffee shop next to the window, Clarke was looking into the blue sky filled with fluffy white clouds. She was trying to see if any of them had any noticeable shapes; there was a deformed bunny, a snake, something that kind of looked like a baby and Mufasa was up there too, ok he wasn’t but she just really wanted it to be true.

Wearing a pair of washed out jeans and a cute green top Clarke sipped on her black coffee, awaiting the arrival of her supposed knight in shining armor. She looked at her wrist, only to realize he wasn’t exactly late, she was the one who arrived too early; still time seemed to have stopped entirely and to Clarke this was torture. Having to ask _him_ for help, when Octavia couldn’t do the job seemed like time wasted she could never get back. She’d be straight forward, no begging, just one simple phrase while looking directly into his eyes; like pulling a Band-Aid, fast and painless.

Bellamy didn’t like being late to appointments, it just wasn’t his thing, so when he got there early and saw that Clarke was already sitting, with a beverage in hand no less, he felt bad for making her wait. He should’ve known better, Clarke was never one to wait around or be late, but the damage had already been done. Just for a couple of minutes or so, he just stood by the door, taking in all her raw beauty.

Clarke was stunning, he had always thought so, even when they were kids and she was covered in mud, the smile that came through the dirt would K.O. him immediately. The only problem was that she didn’t quite like him, not that it was her fault, he teased her a bit - actually a lot - and that put some distance between them. Sure O was still friends with her, but Clarke stopped coming over as much and that was it. Through the years, they rarely had contact with each other and when they did, he couldn’t help but still tease her. It was wrong and he knew it; he didn’t like doing it but it was just stronger than him. Even though he never went so far as bullying, just some light teasing he still felt like he stole some of her childhood by doing so.

As if time had started moving again, Clarke’s eyes landed on his and she froze up. Her face was serious and stiff, and Bellamy wanted nothing more than laugh, or better yet kiss her. It was time to pay the pied piper, this time he promised to do better.

Sitting down in front of her he took another look at her face; she was always adorable when acting tough.

Without even letting Bellamy talk, Clarke fired off, trying not to talk too loud, “Bellamy, I need you to be my pretend boyfriend and go with me to my mom’s wedding.”

In his head he told himself that neither his sister nor Clarke knew how to ask for a favor, but he still found that quality of hers cute. Holding himself back from calling her princess or blonde, he answered courteously, “If you really need me to, the only thing I can answer is yes, of course.”

Clarke was getting ready to plead with him, _yes she was weak_ , when his words registered in her mind, “Really?”

The baffled look on her face was funny and at the same time hurt his feelings, was he that much of a horrible monster in her eyes? In the end it was his fault so he let it go without commenting on it; after all before he could joke with her again he had to fix their relationship.

“Clarke you’re my sister’s best friend, you’ve helped her out time and time again, without you she would probably be a delinquent; for you, anything.”

“Isn’t she one already?” Clarke said before she could stop herself. She was afraid of his reaction, after all he loved his sister more than anything, but his reaction surprised her once again.

Laughing Bellamy replied, “Yes she is, but she could’ve turned out worse if not for you. Trust me; you’ve helped me a lot. Taking care of her by myself was tough, but at least, in a sense, I had you helping me out along the way.”

Clarke was embarrassed, it didn’t happen very often, but she was blushing. Bellamy, the boy she found cute but couldn’t stand, turned into an attractive and level-headed man, he definitely changed and for the better. Or maybe she was being punk’d and this was going to end in tears and in a broken nose, _his_ tears and _his_ broken nose. For now she’d trust him, smiling she softly whispered “Thank you, Bellamy.”

Mirroring her smile, he pleasantly answered, “You’re very welcome, Clarke.”

* * *

Clarke was on the phone with Bellamy, something she never thought would ever happen, “So it seems my mom really wants to meet my _boyfriend_ before the wedding. Are you up for it? I mean, I know we haven’t solved all the kinks yet, how we started dating, who asked who, how long we’ve been dating-”

“Clarke calm down and take a breath. You asked me out, obviously, and we’ve been dating for a month or so, just go with the flow, everything will be fine. And of course I’m up for it, I promised to help you.”

“I asked you huh? I like that, my mom won’t like it so it’s perfect. A month sounds good. Once again, thanks for doing this, you didn’t have to.”

“Anything for you princess.”, it slipped. His words escaped his mouth without his say-so, and he wanted to kick himself for it. The silence on the phone was unbearable, he felt like he was drowning in a dark void.

Clarke was taken back to a time long ago, where Bellamy seemed to pick on her for no reason but to annoy her, but oddly enough she didn’t dislike it. Although it was the same word, now it seemed different, it sounded nice and heart-warming. His voice deeper and silkier, felt good to hear and she was pretty sure she could get used to this.

Trying to salvage the situation, he said the first thing that came to mind, “How about this, we’ll go on a date in preparation to lunch with your mother. So we can solve the kinks.”

It wasn’t a bad idea, actually it was sort of brilliant and very pleasant, “Yes, we should totally do that. You are smarter than you look, I’m impressed.”

“That sounds like a backhanded compliment, but from you I’ll take what I can get.” Bellamy retorted laughing.

“So, tomorrow?”

“Yes, I’ll swing by and get you.”

“At time should I get ready?”

“9 AM.”

“You mean PM?” Clarke asked dumbfounded.

“No, I mean AM.”

“Where are we going to go? I want to dress accordingly.”

“Dress something old, ready to get dirty.”

“That sounds…weird.”

“Just do it.”

“Fine, see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight princess.” hanging up the phone, it was time for him to take a deep breath. He was actually going on a date with her, fake or not didn’t matter.

* * *

“I can’t believe I just did that. I can’t believe I had never done that.” Clarke spoke excitedly, eyes brimming with delight, her hands flailing all around from the rush of adrenaline within her.

Bellamy smirked, “I knew you’d like it and I was sure you’d be good at it, you’re a natural at it. You were born to lead, I’m glad I left the strategy to you.”

“Well you helped out too…ok truthfully I did most of the job.”

They were both laughing, enjoying each other’s company, this didn’t look fake, didn’t feel fake, so was it still fake? Bellamy wanted to touch her, but knew he shouldn’t; his heart won over his head and his hand rubbed her face, “You have paint splattered on your left cheek.”

“We were playing paintball; I assume it’s something that happens often.” his hand was hot and a bit rough, not soft as it looked at all. It felt good, intimate and honestly Clarke didn’t want it to end, she wanted to grab his hand when he took the warmth away but stopped herself. They stared at each other for a while, and Clarke thought she saw a tinge of suffering pass through his eyes, but as quick as it appeared it disappeared, it was nothing but a mirage, at least that’s what she convinced herself to believe.

“Lunch?” Bellamy asked, seemingly not affected by the tensed charged moment. In reality this role-playing was taking a toll on him, the past week talking with her, making plans, and now this, had made him realize that the puppy love he had once felt for her had transformed into something more substantial. The pretending had turned everything into reality and that scared him deeply.

Looking at the man beside her, Clarke realized she wanted to be with him as much as she could and even though she knew that was bad she couldn’t help but prolong their time together, “Yeah, I’m starving.”

* * *

Bellamy was lying down on the couch in the living room when Octavia walked in, rolling her eyes she lifted up his feet and sat down, propping them up on her lap. “What’s wrong Bell? Seeing you this mopey feels weird…”

A weak smile formed on his face and a weaker voice came out, “It’s nothing, just tired. We had lunch with Clarke’s mom and that woman is not easy to deal with.”

Understanding her brother’s feelings she giggled, “Bell you’re lovesick, that’s so cute. I mean I knew you had a thing for Clarke, which is why I arranged all of this, but I didn’t know it was so serious. Just confess.”

Snorting he retorted, “As if it was that simple, being near her is hard but being apart from her is heart wrenching, I can’t deal with it. Even if I wanted to confess she would never say yes, besides I can’t destroy what we have right now, she needs _me_.”

“Where oh where did my brother’s balls go? I mean, you were never like this, where’s your confidence? Also she’d totally go out with you, you’re a catch my dear brother. You need her too, that’s why you can’t move forward or walk away.”

“It’s always so easy and simple with you O, but reality isn’t as kind.”

“Oh for fucks sake, the worse that can happen is a rejection and afterwards all you have to do is pick yourself up and I’m always here to help you. Stop thinking negatively you have to be positive, what if she says yes? You’ll finally be together, you’ll be happy. Just do something! I don’t like seeing you like this, please trust me.”

“After the wedding; I promise I’ll do it afterwards.”

“No, it has to be before.”

“Why?”

“Clarke would forever feel guilty for lying to her mom on such an important day. If you confess and it goes wrong, she’ll take a friend - me - or if it goes well, you’ll go as her real boyfriend. I’m sorry for pushing you, but try not to hurt her too much.”

“You’re not worried about me?”

“All the time, but I know Clarke won’t hurt you.”

“I can’t promise anything Octavia, but I’ll try my best. Still…thanks for trying to help me.”

“I’m just doing this so I can finally be related to Clarke.”

“I believe you.” Bellamy smiled while sitting up, giving a strong hug to his favorite and only sister.

Kissing his forehead she demanded, “Go! Now!”

“As you wish.”

* * *

Clarke was watching a random old movie on tv, not paying any attention to it her eyes were beginning to weigh and the amount of time it took for her to open her eyes grew longer. She was falling asleep, until someone knocked on her door and disoriented her, making Clarke fall when she got up too fast. Hobbling to the door, Clarke’s eyes were mostly closed. The day had been tiring and she just wanted to rest.

Getting ready to tell the person who woke her up to fuck themselves, she opened the door and found a rained down Bellamy in front of her. Clarke was now fully awake, she hadn’t noticed it had started to rain and by his appearance a whole lot, “Come on in Bellamy. You’re soaked.”

Closing the door behind him she went to get him a towel, or two, to dry himself off; handing him the towels she asked, “Would you rather take a bath while I dry your clothes? I really don’t want you getting sick.”

He shook his head, visibly jumpy; the adrenaline kept pumping and the energy kept rising, he still didn’t know what to say or do, to make her understand. But when he saw her in those skimpy pj’s with that look of pure concern for him in her eyes, everything stopped. Grabbing her face with his hands, he kissed her. He poured all the love that had nurtured through the years, the puppy love and the passionate one combined. Bellamy wasn’t sure if she was reciprocating, but he knew Clarke wasn’t pushing him away. Maybe she was shocked and just hadn’t had any time to react yet, maybe she was enjoying it or maybe she was plotting his murder; he didn’t know. A million thoughts were rushing through his head, but when Clarke grabbed his neck and pushed herself onto him, there was only silence. No more thoughts, no more noise; there was nothing in the world but the both of them, kissing, hugging. Bellamy wanted to pick her up, take Clarke to her bed and have his way with her, but he didn’t want to rush things. There was one more thing he had to do, reluctantly he paused the kiss and gazed into her stormy blue eyes, “Princess, I love you. I always have one way or another.”

Clarke launched herself at him, attacking him with fast, multiple kisses.

**“I”**

*kiss*

**“think”**

*kiss*

**“I”**

*kiss*

_*kiss*_

_*kiss*_

**“love”**

*kissssssssssssss*

**“you”**

*kiss*

_*kiss*_

**“too.”**

Looking for confirmation in her expressions and immediately finding it, he picked her up as if one would do a princess and sprinted to the bedroom. Clarke’s confession, or almost confession, made him as happy as the day Octavia was born. And judging from the way Clarke moved, she was pretty satisfied herself. The princess had finally found her prince.


	2. Really Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing his lips tenderly she whispered, “I love you Bellamy.”
> 
> He was a bit shocked, she had never quite spelled out what she felt until now and it was more than a bit unexpected. His reaction was basically the parting of his lips with no sound actually leaving his mouth and bugged out eyes.

Bellamy couldn’t believe Clarke, the little girl he had a crush on, the woman he fell in love with, was sleeping soundly in his arms. Long blonde hair all tousled from sleeping and a cute frown on her face - which made him wonder what she was dreaming of; was it him that made her scrunch up her nose so adorably? He smiled to himself while gazing at his sleeping princess, usually she’d wake before him, but not today. Maybe she was tired; he wasn’t quite sure why but she was there in his arms when he woke up and for the first time since they started dating, he could take his time to appreciate her morning beauty. Yes, she looked messy and the weird expressions on her face could be seen as slightly unattractive to other people, but to him it was his privilege. 

Every moment with her filled his heart with bits and pieces of magic; it was something that warmed him in the coldest of days and made him love himself a bit more, even the parts he used to loathe. Just her presence was enough for him to feel safe, happy, and he was a bit embarrassed to say...complete. 

Bellamy knew that there were no words he could ever say that would be able to convey the feelings he nourished for Clarke; no matter how many times he tried, he failed miserably. He loved her, yes, but it was so much more than that and he just couldn’t find the right words to say. She was so damn precious to him and just the thought of losing her broke his heart apart; because of his mind dwelling on somber thoughts he now felt like crying. He wouldn’t let the tears fall though, not with her there, not now.

Clarke woke up to the tender touch of Bellamy’s lips on her forehead, and just appreciated his fingers running through her hair, snuggling up to him more. His grip tightened around her and she gazed into his eyes; they looked sad, conflicted, and she didn’t know how to make it better. Touching his scruffy face with her hand she asked, “What’s wrong?”

She looked at him as if he was her world and he couldn’t believe it. How could such a kind and beautiful woman love _him_? What did she see in him? Bellamy didn’t deserve her and it wouldn’t take long for her to see that too. Forcing himself to smile he simply replied, “There’s nothing wrong.”

What did Bellamy take her for? She wasn’t blind and certainly not dumb either. He looked heartbroken and she couldn’t handle it. He had such a beautiful soul, so much love to give but he never quite saw that in himself; he didn’t see what Clarke did. A man who raised his younger sister practically alone, someone that is imperfect but still perfect in her eyes. 

Every little thing he does is either for his sister or for Clarke, he rarely puts himself first. Bellamy only sees the mistakes he’s done, not any of the good he has brought forward again and again. She loved him, even if she avoided saying those particular words, she knew her love shone through her actions. He was so much more important than anything in her life, why couldn’t he see it?

Kissing his lips tenderly she whispered, “I love you Bellamy.”

He was a bit shocked, she had never quite spelled out what she felt until now and it was more than a bit unexpected. His reaction was basically the parting of his lips with no sound actually leaving his mouth and bugged out eyes.

Clarke giggled at his reaction, “I don’t know why you’re so troubled but you don’t need to keep it all in. I’m here for you, just as you’re always there for me. So, talk.”

Bellamy sighed and covered his face with his hands, it was just so embarrassing. Her words mixed with the reason he became like this, just made him blush. Because his voice was muffled by his hands Clarke couldn’t understand it and asked him to repeat it. Speaking a little louder he finally came out and said it, “I was thinking about what would happen if I ever lost you.”

Clarke was more than surprised by his statement, so much that a blush started creeping up on her face, making her hide herself beneath the covers.

Noticing Clarke was too quiet, he glanced at her and realized she was hiding, only her hair was noticeable. Was she laughing and didn’t want to make him feel bad? He was sorely confused, which made him want to peek, and so he yanked the covers off of her. Still her hands covered her expression, much like he was doing before. Bellamy needed to see her face, he just had to; grabbing her wrists he - without using much force as not to hurt her - pulled them off of her face. She really was too cute for her own good. She was blushing, harder than _he_ was and the one that confessed some terribly embarrassing words was him.

Smirking he just pushed her down, lying on top of her, “Princess, could you tell me why you're blushing?”

Clarke still had her eyes closed; did he really not understand the words he just spouted to her? Words of undying love echoed in her ears, she just couldn’t handle it so early in the morning.

“I’m waiting princess.” he couldn’t help but tease her. It was always stronger than him. Which felt weird, just moments ago he was devastated but now he was soaring through the skies, happier than ever.

Clarke grunted and opened her eyes, staring straight into his, “You basically confessed to not being able to live without me. What reaction were you expecting from me? I _am_ made of flesh.”

Bellamy’s cheeks gained color once again; his words hitting him hard again he hid his face in her neck. Letting go of her arms, he just hugged her and rolled over, Clarke being now on top of him.

Touching his forehead with hers, she relished in his warmth and their close contact, “Bellamy, don’t think about when you might lose me. Think of our future together, of how happy you make me. I’m not going anywhere.”

The unsettling feeling in his heart was genuinely gone now, she always knew what to say to make it all better. Bellamy took the chance to kiss her this time, “I’m not going anywhere either.”

Covering themselves with the covers, they both showed each other just how much love they truly felt for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
